The present disclosure relates to an image processing device such as an image reading device which includes a moving body having a surface on which a holding plate which holds an electric component used for image processing is mounted.
A conventional image reading device includes a reading unit which includes: a reading sensor in which a plurality of image sensors are arranged in a main-scanning direction; a light emitting element such as an LED which applies light to an imaging target; optical components such as a lens and a mirror; and the like. The reading unit includes a carriage (moving body) composed of a resin member. The reading sensor, the light emitting element, the optical components, and the like are mounted in the carriage, and a drive substrate (holding plate) for driving the reading sensor and the light emitting element is also mounted in the carriage. The carriage is housed within a housing of the image reading device and supported so as to be movable in a sub-scanning direction (a direction perpendicular to the main-scanning direction) along a guide shaft provided within the housing. In the image reading device, an image on a document sheet placed on a document table is read by causing the reading sensor to perform a reading operation while moving the carriage in the sub-scanning direction.
Meanwhile, when the image reading device is transported, if the carriage freely moves, the carriage may collide against an internal frame of the housing and be damaged. Thus, hitherto, for example, a configuration in which the carriage is fixed at a non-contact position by means of a fixing member, and a configuration in which a shock absorbing member is provided between the carriage and the internal frame for alleviating a shock, are known.